deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bender
Bender, also known as Bender Bending Rodriguez or Bending Unit 22, is one of the main characters of the Futurama series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far *Bender VS Guts Man *Rick Sanchez vs Bender Rodriguez *Bender Vs Mettaton Possible Opponents * Ultron (Marvel) * Dexter Grif (Red vs. Blue) History Build in 2996 at a manufacturing facility of Mom's Friendly Robot Company in Tijuana, Mexico, Bender was programmed for cold-bending structural steel and attended Bending State University. Bender worked at a factory before getting a job at Planet Express. Death Battle Info Feats * Was briefly pharaoh of Osiris 4, a member of the Robot Mafia, and a God of the Shrimpkins. * Took over the Earth with a robot army on two occasions. * Acquired a free will chip that allows him to act outside his programming and assert himself as the master of his fate. * Regularly bends steel girders effortlessly. * Dragged a frozen woolly mammoth. * Unscathed after swimming through lava. * Bent an "unbendable" girder (potential no-limits strength fallacy). * Bent a 340lb bar of tonka-tough steel. * Can survive outer space for prolonged periods of time. * Stole Amy Wong's earrings without her noticing ... while she was wearing them (in under 3 seconds). * Stole enough processors to reach an omnipresent state. * Blasted a flare from his "shiny metal ass" so powerful, it moved Earth out of orbit (while he did have outside help, the planet didn't actually start moving until Bender intervened). * Has built in fire extinguishers at such high pressure, they can move him around with pseudo-flight. * Was still completely functional after his head was cut in half downwards. * Can function with just his head (though he can only perform actions that only require his head, such as sight, hearing and speech). * Can survive massive pressure both underground and underwater. * Towed the Planet Express ship and can hold in place while flying against him. * Chest cavity is a magic satchel. * Main body parts can move independently of each other when detached (likely through a wireless signal from his headpiece). * Casually tanks the temperature of the sun's surface, despite claiming he "melts easily". * Effortlessly supports dark matter with one arm (a single sphere can weigh the equivalent of 1,000 suns). * Plans and carries out crimes with a modest success/failure record. Flaws * Unlike other robots in his time, Bender is technically mortal as he neither has a backup unit nor can be transferred to another robot body. But Bender is said to be able to continue living for around a billion years. * Has a habit to abuse substances, though it is part of his programming as alcohol is his primary fuel. * Enters a "drunken" state if deprived of alcohol for too long. * Massive ego. * Easily angered. * Regularly manipulated with reverse psychology. * Magnets cause him to break into folk song (regardless of strength). * Negatively affected by logical paradoxes. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Robots Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Future characters Category:Futurama Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength